


Searching for Sanity [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: Attempted Rape, Crossdressing, Dream Sex, Empathy, F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Reincarnation, Transphobia, musical interludes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to find happiness in this life, Issei must first come to terms with who and what he is. An exploration of sexuality and gender identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for Sanity [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Searching for Sanity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35101) by Miko. 



> This is my entry for PodBigBang 2012. My first ever big bang! It was a lot of fun! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did recording it.
> 
> Thanks so much to my wonderful Artist **helva2260** (who created the wonderful cover art and made the audiobooks) and my beta listener Kaseteufel.
> 
> Music is Cherry Lips by Garbage
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

File | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Searching for Sanity (whole) | 10:28:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Whole%20with%20Music.mp3) (576 MB) |   
Searching for Sanity Podbook (whole) | 10:32:33 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/opalsong%20-%20Searching%20for%20Sanity.m4b) (361 MB)  
Podfic Big Bang Archive Link | [Link](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/searching-for-sanity/)  
Audiofic Archive Link | [Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/searching-for-sanity)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 19:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%201%20with%20music.mp3) (17.1 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 17:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%202.mp3) (15.9 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 22:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%203.mp3) (20.4 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 18:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%204.mp3) (17.1 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 18:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%205.mp3) (17.5 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 24:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%206.mp3) (22.2 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 28:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%207.mp3) (26.0 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 21:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%208.mp3) (19.7 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 15:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%209.mp3) (14.5 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 33:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2010.mp3) (31.0 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 17:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2011.mp3) (16.0 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 27:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2012.mp3) (25.4 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 30:25 |  [MP3]() (28.0 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 17:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2014.mp3) (16.4 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 17:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2015.mp3) (15.8 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 16:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2016.mp3) (15.0 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 29:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2017.mp3) (27.2 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 33:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2018.mp3) (30.4 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 19:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2019.mp3) (18.0 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 14:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2020.mp3) (13.7 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 35:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2021.mp3) (30.3 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 26:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2022.mp3) (24.7 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 24:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2023.mp3) (22.5 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 36:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2024.mp3) (33.9 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 31:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2025.mp3) (29.0 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 37:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Chapter%2026%20and%20end.mp3) (34.8 MB) |   
  
 

Part | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-7) | 2:28:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Searching%20for%20Sanity,%20Part%201.mp3) (136 MB) |   
Part 2 (8-13) | 2:26:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Searching%20for%20Sanity,%20Part%202.mp3) (133 MB) |   
Part 3 (14-21) | 2:27:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Searching%20for%20Sanity,%20Part%203.mp3) (135 MB) |   
Part 4 (22-26) | 3:10:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/Searching%20for%20Sanity,%20Part%204.mp3) (174 MB) |   
  
 

Small Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-11) | 3:56:15 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/opalsong%20-%20Searching%20for%20Sanity%20-%20Part%201.m4b) (130 MB)  
Part 2 (12-20) | 3:25:36 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/opalsong%20-%20Searching%20for%20Sanity%20-%20Part%202.m4b) (113 MB)  
Part 3 (21-26) | 3:09:56 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Please%20Save%20My%20Earth/opalsong%20-%20Searching%20for%20Sanity%20-%20Part%203.m4b) (105 MB)


End file.
